Hi to Kori: More to the Feudal Fairy Tale
by Hi to Kori Gumi
Summary: When Kagome is forced to return to the Sengoku Jidai, 2 of her friends follow her into the well. (Roughdraft) Can't say much without ruining the story. By: Ashley Akaihi
1. Prologue

Hi to Kori: More to the Feudal Fairy Tale…

Prologue

By: Ashley Akaihi

"A…ane-ue!" Cried a boy of about 12 with black cat-ears atop his head and a tail. He had shaggy dark brown hair, violet eyes, and orange freckles upon the crest of each cheek.

A young female neko-hanyou, like the boy, laid torn and bloodied on the floor before him. Her long dark-brown hair was sticky with blood, her once brilliant violet eyes dimming, and her silk luxurious lilac kimono in tatters. 

"You can't leave me here alone! You heard what that demon bastard said!" He sniffed and wiped his nose on the sleeve of his kimono. "He's gonna come back for me!" The cat-boy was nearly in tears again. His sister told him to be strong, so he vowed not to cry in front of her, but it was so hard to watch her now. With the state she was in, she wasn't going to last much longer. She would either bleed to death or the poison running through her veins would claim her first.

"I..It's okay, Otouto-Chan…It doesn't really hurt much now." The girl forced a quick smirk. "I won't be gone forever. I promise I'll come back someday. You may not see me, but I'll be around. I would never leave you alone by choice. You just have to believe in the power of reincarnation. Remember that."

The boy slowly nodded sadly and carefully leaned in to give her a light hug.

"Gomen nasai, An-Chan…" She strained to sit up and violently coughed crimson liquid into her clammy pale hands. "I…I won't be able to protect you when he returns, so I want you to run away. You are the sole heir now." Her face contorted into a soft smile as her eyes glazed over with tears. "Your going to grow up, marry a beautiful girl, and have a wonderful family, someday." She glanced at her brother once more and through her tears she could make out his form gently smiling at her while she laid back down, where they both silently waited for Shinigami to take her.

The boy stayed with his sister through the night and into the sunrise and when he was fully sure that the girl had already passed into the next world, he finally released his held-in tears. It was there that he decided he would exact his revenge on the terrible youkai that hated and killed hanyous like himself and humans alike.

His sister's words still echoed in his head…

__

"I promise I'll come back someday…"

__

Mini-Dictionary:

Akaihi

Red Flame (Tis' my name ^-^)

Ane-ue

Formal term used to address an older sister.

-Chan

Used after a person's given name to express intimacy and affection. Also used as a diminutive for children and pets.

Gomen nasai

I am sorry.

Hanyou

Half demon

Hi to Kori

Fire and Ice

Neko

Cat

Onegai

Please/Favor

Otouto

Little brother

Youkai

Demon, most commonly a monster with magical powers that tends to be evil

:: Jezz told me she was gonna write an Inu Yasha fan fic with us in it. I got impatient, what can I say? BTW-I'm using a working title. I'm not official on what I'm going to name this fic. If you guys have any Questions, Comments, request, Complaints, or fan art for Jezzica and me, please send them my way. Review! Onegai!! ::

-Ashley Akaihi and Jezzica Shirokori 

E-Mail: YuffieRulzWutai@cs.com


	2. Chapter 1 Foreign Exchange Students and ...

Hi to Kori: More to the Feudal Fairy Tale…

Chapter 1 "Foreign Exchange Students and Juvenile Dementia" ^-^

By: Ashley Akaihi

//You know, I thought it was funny what they said about destiny. Humans usually claim it's fate when things were meant to happen, it's never a coincidence. Expect the unexpected, 'cause in life there are no such things as coincidences, only inevitabilities. I always thought it was a bunch of bullshit….Guess I never really believed in such things, ne? But when the weirdest shit starts happening to me and my world is turned upside down, my opinion about all that changes dramatically…..Too bad my best friend and I were only the triggers that set off the huge events in _this_ feudal fairy tale….//

It was a fine Friday afternoon. Kagome was sprawled on her bed, engrossed in a cheesy romance novel while listening to her new 'Hoobastank' CD. She hadn't the slightest clue when a dark figure snuck up behind her and seized her by the shoulders, shaking her senseless and scaring the beejesus out of her.

"KYAAAAAA~!!" She screamed while smacking her attacker in the face with the nearest pillow she could find. She had her eyes squeezed shut when the pillow connected with it's intended target.

"ITAI!" A female voice squeaked.

__

Wait a minute! Big fierce youkai don't yell "ouch"! The hell is going on here?

Kagome opened her eyes to a familiar sight. A 5'5 girl of about 16 stood in front of her with her hands held over her ears. She was kinda plain looking with her brown eyes, dark brown hair, and bangs that framed her face. The only thing she could really say that was special was that her hair managed to reach past the middle of her back.

"Figures." Kagome sighed.

"Hey, not my prob. You knew we were visiting, Kagome-Chan!" The girl pointed out.

A pair of brightly jeweled green eyes peeked out from behind the girl, "Psst…is it safe, yet?"

"Hai, Jezz." She responded and a shorter girl stepped out, clutching a sleeping bag to her chest. This girl was about 5'3 with an extremely long length of black hair past her ass. She too was a familiar sight.

"Ah….we called earlier, but your Ojii-san said you had juvenile dementia!" She grinned. "BUT!" She emphasized. "We didn't believe him!" Kagome made a mental note to kill her grandfather later.

"Damn Americans! Go home, we don't need your "kind" here!" Kagome kidded while swatting at the first girl. True, they were definitely Americans. While both girl sported the famous skimpy red, green, and white sailor fukus, the cold hard fact was that these 2 two girls were exchange students at her school and she had the unfortunate accident of becoming friends with them.

"Ahem! Bubble space!" The first girl smirked before digging her sharp nails into Kagome's wrist.

"Ite-te-te! Get miss kitty off'a me!!" Kagome shouted while trying to escape the girl's death grip.

"Ashley Akaihi!" The second girl scolded, prying the two apart.

"Aww…But Jezzica!" Ashley sniffed fakely.

During all the commotion a small sneeze was heard, 'causing all the girls to take notice of a stuffed animal that hadn't been on Kagome's bed before. Curious, Ashley darted to the bedside and picked up the plushie, which seemed abnormally heavy to her. Carefully she brought it to her face and started to slowly sniff the toy all over. She took note of its pawed feet and bushy tail. Then she noticed something else weird. Did the strange toy just sweat? She went to inspect further, but Kagome suddenly ripped it from her grasp.

"Ano…its kinda embarrassing having friends know I still keep children's toys around." She blushed, "I'll just go put this away." And like that, she was gone from the room in a flash.

"Eto…That was weird…." I had no idea just _how_ much weirder things were gonna get from here on out….

__

~*~ Perhaps more to come later? ~*~

Mini-Dictionary:

Akaihi

Red Flame (Tis' my name ^-^)

Ano

umm…

-Chan

Used after a person's given name to express intimacy and affection. Also used as a diminutive for children and pets.

Eto

And umm…

Hai

Yes

Hi to Kori

Fire and Ice

Itai

Ouch!

Ojii-san

Grandfather

Ne

huh? Right?

-San, -Sama

Mr.; Mrs.; Ms (formal)

Shirokori

White Ice (Jezzica's name)

Youkai

Demon, most commonly a monster with magical powers that tends to be evil

:: Here's the first chapter in rough draft form! Comments and criticism would be greatly appreciated from anyone! ^-^ ::

-Ashley Akaihi and Jezzica Shirokori 

E-Mail: YuffieRulzWutai@cs.com


	3. Chapter 2 Through the Darkness

Hi to Kori: More to the Feudal Fairy Tale…

"Through the Darkness"

By: Ashley Akaihi

Downstairs in the broom closet, Kagome was getting the shock of her life…

"Shippou! What're you doin' here!?" Kagome said in a slightly raised hushed tone.

"I came to warn you about you-know-who's visit!" The fox-boy whispered back.

"NANI! No way! Not now! Especially on today of all days!" Kagome panicked. "err…just go back and tell'em I can't go!"

With a loud crash, the doors slid open and a shadowy form stepped through.

"Too bad! Time to go home!" A male voice stated firmly.

*~*~*

Shouts of protest could be heard from outside.

"NOOOOOOO~! BAKA! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!" Kagome's voice could be made out screaming.

Immediately both girls rushed to the window in time to see Kagome being forcefully dragged into the well house by a figure cloaked in red with white hair. (Wonder who it could ***cough*** be!)

"My god! Is she being kidnapped!?"

Ashley paused to glare at her friend, "No! Her and the nice man are just going out to fight crime together!" She said sarcastically, then she turned serious. "OF COURSE she's being kidnapped! I'd give you your sign, but we've gotta get our asses down there!"

The duo made haste for the well house, but when they slid the well doors open, they were greeted by an empty room.

"But…..We could've sworn they were in here!" Jezzica wailed.

"Hey, check out this old well!" Ashley gestured to the bottom of what looked like an empty pit, but when Jezz took a look inside, all she saw was black.

"You first!" She offered with a wave of her hand.

"Fuck that!" Ashe blurted out.

"Fine, then I have no choice."

Ashe almost looked peaceful for a moment before confusion ensued.

"Huh? Nani!?" and with that, Jezzica gave the other girl a hearty shove into total blackness. She waited for the shout of: "BAAKAAAAAA~!!!" Before jumping in herself.

*~*~*

When Jezzica reached the bottom, she realized that it didn't hurt as much as she thought it would. No broken bones, no bruises, and no scratches. All thanks to this soft hot thing she landed on. 

__

What the…?

She caught sight of something warm & fuzzy wrapped around one of her legs. Sitting up, she noticed that it was a black appendage and it was connected to an unconscious female body that she happened to be sitting on the chest of. It was too dark to make out who or what this thing was, but she could just barely distinguish a pair of matching furry black ears, much like a cat's, on top of the creature's head. And for a moment, all thoughts were forgotten. Without even thinking, she reached out and thoroughly fondled the ears for a few minutes. 

"nyooooooo~" A faint moan was released from the animal and a pair of glowing violet cat eyes met hers. They widened in fear before the beast shoved her off in one quick motion and retreated to the darkest corner.

"Damnit…My wards don't work here!" The creature said in a voice that was more to its self.

"A..Akaihi-Chan?" Jezzica tried to readjust her eyes to the light but found she still couldn't peer into the darkness.

"Jezz!?" She found those glowing eyes refocused on her in shock. "No….no….**_NO!_** You weren't supposed to find out about this, yet!" She could make out the figure violently shaking its head back and forth. "Don't look at me!" It screamed at her. "I'm a freak!"

Jezzica tried to crawl closer to get a better look, but immediately found herself flat on her ass, clutching her cheek after the older girl had lashed out at her with a clawed hand.

"STAY BACK!" Ashley hissed at her.

Jezzica pulled her hand away from her face to stare at it. Only a smidgen of blood coated her fingers. Lucky her, just a scratch.

She turned her attention back onto the other girl still shadowed in the dark and gave her a stern look, "Ashley, I don't know what exactly is happening to you, but that doesn't change the fact that you're my friend……..And no matter what, to me, you'll never be a freak!" Despite the slight uncomfort her cheek was giving her, she managed to put on a happy expression.

Ashley's violet eyes softened. "R..really?" Came her timid reply.

Jezzica nodded back.

"OOF!" She squeezed her eyes shut as a large weight knocked her over. She looked down to see Ashley's form tightly hugging her around the waist. "Gomen, ne!" She heard her choke out. Quickly shaking off her stunned state, she slowly reached down to lightly scratch the newly found ears of the girl. Both girls blushed when a loud purring sound made itself known from the back of Ashley's throat, which she quickly jumped up and coughed to cover it up.

"Ah…Kagome wasn't down here." She frowned.

"Yeah, we kinda got sidetracked trying to help her."

Ashley turned around and scanned the walls, leading her gaze upwards.

__

Well that's strange, I don't remember any light filtering in like that.

She looked over her shoulder at Jezz and practically threw out a command at her, "Grab a hold around my neck and I'll get us out of here." To which she quickly obeyed.

~*~ To Be Continued ~*~

Mini-Dictionary:

Baka

Fool/stupid/idiot/moron

Gomen, ne

"Sorry, 'kay?"

Nani

"What?"

Nyo/Nya/Nyao/Nyu

Common cat noises

:: If you guys have any Questions, Comments, request, Complaints, or fan art for Jezzica and me, please send them my way.::

-Ashley Akaihi and Jezzica Shirokori 

E-Mail: YuffieRulzWutai@cs.com


End file.
